1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for the bulk storage and shipment of materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a corrugated paperboard bulk box with set-up assisting features and a locking bottom flap construction.
2. Prior Art
In the bulk handling of materials, e.g., fruit juices, tomato paste, meat, fresh produce, etc., containers of relatively large size are commonly used to transport and store the material. These containers must be capable of withstanding the weight of the contents, as well as the rough handling to which they may be subjected. Further, they should be relatively easy to set up, and capable of being stacked on top of one another, and of being handled with mechanized equipment.
A variety of containers have been developed in the prior art to meet these criteria, including metal drums, plywood bins and corrugated paperboard boxes. While metal drums and plywood bins possess the requisite strength and durability, they are expensive to manufacture, store and ship. Corrugated paperboard boxes are less costly to make, and generally can be collapsed for compact storage and shipment. However, they may be difficult to set up, and/or may not be capable of withstanding rough handling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bulk container which is inexpensive to make and use, is strong and durable, may be collapsed for compact storage and shipment, and which is easy to set up.
The present invention comprises a bulk container which is strong and durable, which may be collapsed for compact storage and shipment, and which may be set up quickly and easily.
The container of the invention preferably is made of corrugated paperboard having adequate strength to withstand the weight of the contents and to enable multiple containers to be stacked on top of one another. It is also capable of being palletized so that it can be efficiently handled with mechanized equipment. The container can be collapsed for compact storage, and has a locking bottom flap construction that is quick and easy to set up and is durable even when subjected to rough handling. In particular, the container of the invention has aligning means which facilitates positioning and squaring up of the container during set up, and which holds it in that position after it is set up.
In a preferred embodiment, the container of the invention is an octagonal corrugated paperboard box having opposed pairs of parallel side walls and diagonal corner panels. Opposed pairs of major and minor bottom flaps are foldably joined along score lines at one edge to respective pairs of opposed side walls, and have opposite free edges. The locking bottom flap construction includes a notch or cut-out in the free edge of each of the major flaps, and a T-shaped central locking tab in the free edge of each of the minor flaps. When the flaps are folded inwardly toward one another to close the bottom of the box, the T-shaped locking tabs may be pushed through the opening formed by the notches in the minor flaps to lock the flaps in their inwardly folded position.
The major flaps include side portions extending in alignment with and cut from the bottom ends of the associated diagonal corner panels, so that when the major flaps are folded inwardly over the bottom of the box, the corners of the side portions project beyond the diagonal corner panels to define fastening tabs that may be used to secure the box to a pallet.
The aligning means includes a pair of spaced apart slots at the score line joining each minor bottom flap to its associated side wall, and a small tab projecting outwardly from the side edge of each of the side portions of the major bottom flaps. The tabs project into the slots to position and square-up the box and hold it in this position as the box is being set up and after the box is set up. More specifically, during set up of the box the minor flaps, or at least one of them, are in generally coplanar relationship with its associated side wall, and the major flaps, or at least one of them, are then folded inwardly over the bottom of the box, sweeping the tab along the surface of an adjacent minor flap until the tab comes into registry with the slot, whereupon the tab projects into the slot to hold the major flap in this folded position. After both major flaps are thus folded, the minor flaps are folded inwardly over the major flaps, and the locking tabs engaged. The location of the tabs and slots is such that when they are interengaged the box is properly aligned and squared.
When the major flaps and then the minor flaps are folded inwardly over the bottom of the box into overlying relationship with one another, it is necessary only to press inwardly on the T-shaped locking tabs to cause them to flex and move through the opening formed by the notches in the edges of the minor bottom flaps, whereupon the arms of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d expand or spring outwardly to engage behind the bottom flaps to lock the tabs, and thus the bottom flaps, in closed position. The bottom flaps are thereby securely interlocked with one another to form a strong closed bottom that remains in its erected condition even when the box is roughly handled.
Means may also be provided in the sidewalls for locking cooperation with a closure cap to be fitted over the top end of the box. In one embodiment, this means comprises a plurality of openings formed through at least a pair of opposed side walls near the top end thereof.
Although the preferred embodiment is an octagonal or eight-sided box, it should be understood that the invention may be adapted to other polygonal shapes, such as a four-sided or ten-sided box, for example. Further, the box of the invention may comprise any suitable flute construction, including AA, CA, BC, etc., depending upon the desired properties. Moreover, a moisture resistant adhesive may be used in the manufacture of the box, which may additionally be treated with a suitable commercially available moisture resistant material. Further, if desired, a liner may be placed inside the box. The liner and the box may each comprise one-piece triple wall constructions laminated together.